Going home
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: Kate Beckett echa de menos a su novio y decide tomarse unos días libres para volver a Nueva York./One-shot


Buenaaaaas! :D Sigo con la tanda de subir cosas aqui jajaja. Este es de una idea de **caskettlove **(si, todos de forocastle xdd). Solo decir que espero que os guste! :D

* * *

**Going home**

No hace demasiado leyó una especie de soliloquio rebosante de existencialismo metafórico —de los que vienen en la típica página perdida del periódico que todo el mundo se salta— porque iba en el metro lo bastante aburrida como para curiosear hasta ese punto, y decía que la autodestrucción de la propia identidad encuentra su punto de inicio en la profanación del hogar.

En aquel momento soltó una carcajada silenciosa y miró hacia otro lado, pasando de página. Pensó en cuánta gente se habría tomado esas absurdas reflexiones como forma de vida. Pensó en que Castle le habría encontrado un sentido figurado, dándole la razón casi con admiración al escritor o escritora de semejante divagación y después la habría tachado de cínica tras haberse reído de su pobre interpretación.

Pero ahora, en este momento, cuando entra por la puerta de su casa —de su, en teoría, hogar—, una angustiosa sensación se extiende por su pecho, preocupándola.

Suspira, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá.

El desgaste físico y emocional es demasiado grande como para aguantárselo para sí misma, y la habitación demasiado reducida como para abarcar todo ese peso. Tiene la sensación de que a este paso todo eso acabará colapsando y explotando en su cara de la manera más desagradable que pueda imaginar. Lo único que quiere cerrar los ojos y dormir; dormir hasta que pierda la noción de lo tangible y no sepa si está en estado de vigilia o en mitad de alguna experiencia onírica, pero está tan cansada que no le quedan energías ni para eso. Solo para respirar —no demasiado, porque eso ya supone un esfuerzo extra y acabará sudando sangre— y empezar a arrepentirse de haber hecho esa llamada dos meses atrás y haber aceptado ese trabajo.

No es que no le guste. No es mucho peor que sus primeros años como la novata de la tropa en la Decimosegunda; sabe que es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Le exigen mucho y en poco tiempo, cosa que le gusta porque se siente desafiándose a sí misma y reinventándose de algún modo. Pero es humana, no una semidiosa, necesita su par de horas de paz, necesita ese pequeño factor que la haga sentir una persona normal y corriente.

Pero le falta. Le falta y hay veces que se desconoce y no sabe a quién está viendo exactamente cuando se mira al espejo.

Resopla, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos. En medio de toda esa aglomeración de tensión y abatimiento, se cuela vago pero desafiante un pensamiento que consigue sacarle una sonrisa. Pequeña, casi inapreciable hasta para ella, pero lo es.

Aparta sus manos y se acaricia el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, percibiendo la textura metálica de la joya que lo envuelve. Lo mira; brillante, precioso pero discreto. Un anillo que parece hecho a su medida.

Ese es el factor que le falta.

Empezó con los cafés. Se toma uno cada mañana pero no le sabe igual. No es lo mismo. No le transmite esa sensación de seguridad ni le da los buenos días como hace meses atrás. Supuso que era una reacción instintiva ante lo desconocido, supuso que eran nimiedades. E incluso apostó que era algo psicológico, una traba auto impuesta para convencerse de que DC no era su sitio.

Pero a los cafés se le sumó caminar por la calle, sola y sentirse en otro planeta distinto. Se sumaron las duchas que parecían cascadas de pena y remordimientos. Se sumaron las noches en la cama dando vueltas; un suspiró, boca abajo, otro suspiro, a la derecha, revolviendo las sábanas, deshaciéndola y volver al principio, sin poder dormir porque no era capaz de conciliar el sueño sin tener ese cuerpo a su lado abrazándola, ni su aliento sobre su cuello, ni ese beso de buenos días.

Quiso pensar que todo era normal; quiso pensar que lo acabaría superando, que sabía que lo acabaría echando de menos. Tanto que algún día le sería un infierno estar separada más de dos días seguidos de él. Quiso pensar que ir asimilándolo la curaría en salud.

Pero no quiso pensar que sería al mes de estar ahí.

No quiso pensar que ella sería la propia profanación de su nuevo hogar; ese pequeño detonante responsable de que en lugar de sentirse cómoda y segura se sintiera luchando contra sí misma en mitad de la selva.

No quiso pensar que Castle sería lo que le hiciera sentir humana y frenase esa tendencia hacia la autodestrucción; lo que le hiciera mirarse al espejo y pensar con certeza que esa de ahí es Katherine Beckett, no un robot inanimado o algo con una autonomía artificial.

Y al volver a acordarse de él se siente humana y libre para pecar. Se siente con ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y recordarle lo mucho que le echa en falta. Sonríe con maldad mientras busca su teléfono con la mirada y se acaricia el anillo por última vez.

Cuando lo encuentra, se lanza hacia él, marcando el número con impaciencia. Se coloca el auricular al oído, espera a que la voz la salude y se esfuerza por sonar lo más convincente que puede demostrar ser:

—Buenas noches, señor. Espero no haber interrumpido nada.

Cuando oye un "ah, es usted, Beckett", contiene el aliento y empieza a reordenar sus ideas.

Es hora de ser una humana más.

* * *

"Te echo de menos".

Sostiene el móvil con una mano mientras con la otra arrastra su maleta a lo largo de la terminal, bostezando.

Lleva tres días sin poder dormir, y la mini siesta del viaje del avión solo ha servido para que su cuerpo reaccione ante esa necesidad primitiva exigiéndole más. Se frotaría los ojos, pero se ha maquillado como para ir a un cóctel y no quiere estropearlo ahora. Inspira profundamente, intentando despejarse, buscando la salida entre todo aquel tumulto de gente desorientada corriendo de un lado para otro.

Echaba de menos el desorden que había en el JFK. Ese desorden tan típico de su ciudad. Se sorprende a sí misma pensando en esas pequeñas cosas que acaba añorando. Esas pequeñas cosas que la ponían de los nervios pero que sin ellas, Nueva York dejaría de ser la ciudad que es en esencia.

Su móvil vibra entre sus dedos. Sin detenerse mira la pantalla, observando que Castle ha contestado su mensaje. "Yo si que te echo de menos", dice. Vuelve a llegar otro al instante. "Escapate, este escritor tambien tiene derecho a trabajar".

Sonríe como hace semanas que no hacía. "Trabajar? Ese es el eufemismo que usais los escritores cuando os quereis referir a tener sexo?".

Cuando encuentra la puerta de salida, ve el cielo abierto. Suspira aliviada, yendo hacia la parada de taxis, agradeciendo que haya un par estacionados. El conductor la sonríe con amabilidad, ayudándola a cargar con la maleta.

—¿Dónde la llevo?  
—Al 595 de Broome Street, por favor.

También añoraba la noche neoyorkina. Añoraba las luces sobre el cielo, el caos urbano, los atascos y ese descontrol que nadie sabía llevar ni se esforzaba por hacerlo. Añoraba sentirse perdida en su propia ciudad y andar entre callejones hasta encontrarse. Añoraba ir por la carretera y reconocer cada edificio a ambos lados de la autovía. Suspira, melancólica. Washington se alza poderosa y cuando ve la Casa Blanca, se siente por encima de todas sus capacidades, pero no se puede comparar a la abrumadora sensación que le entra cuando sabe que está cerca de su hogar.

—Parece preocupada, señorita —observa el conductor. Ella lo sonríe por el retrovisor.  
—No, preocupada no. Solo… nostálgica.  
—¿Es de aquí? —asiente— Ah, ya lo entiendo. ¿Trabaja fuera?  
—Sí, en DC —su móvil vuelve a vibrar, un nuevo mensaje.

"No, ese es el eufemismo que uso yo cuando me quiero referir a las ganas que tengo de ver a mi futura mujer", lee mentalmente. Podría pasarse horas eternas pidiéndole a Castle que le llame eso. Su futura mujer. Su esposa. Se muerde el labio, dejando que un delicioso hormigueo se extienda por su estómago.

Señora Castle. Suena tan bien que parece increíble.

—Paso muchísimo tiempo fuera y… —suspira.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en DC?  
—Un mes. Sí, sé que parece poco, pero… no sé, no acabo de acostumbrarme.  
—El hogar es insustituible, señorita y cuando pasas mucho tiempo lejos de tu familia —tuerce los labios— cada vez es más difícil levantarse por las mañanas y rezar para no rendirse y superar un día más.  
—Qué me va a contar —podría ser la historia de su vida. Podría escuchar la voz ronca pero apacible de ese señor relatando en tercera persona todas esas sensaciones desagradables que se expanden todos los días cuando se despierta—, hay días en los que me gustaría no haber aceptado ese trabajo.  
—¿En qué trabajaba antes?  
—Era detective de homicidios —un nudo se le forma en la garganta y ruega por lo más sagrado no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo—. Un buen día me hicieron una oferta mejor y... —medita, midiendo la intensidad de las palabras y replanteándose si haber dicho mejor no suena demasiado idílico para lo que realmente es.  
—Y de repente está en DC, tiene pinta de ser un puesto importante —Beckett lo mira como si le diera la razón—. La de vueltas que da la vida —ella vuelve a mirar su anillo, de reojo, sosteniendo el móvil para contentarle el mensaje.

"Sabes? Me encanta cuando dices eso". Redirige su mirada hacia la ventana, puede ver el Edificio Chrysler resurgiendo entre los rascacielos, acompañado del Empire State, iluminando la ciudad. Y vuelve a sonreír.

—Sí, ni se lo imagina.  
—Y dígame, ¿la espera alguien especial?

"El que?", pregunta el escritor. Beckett responde con un sí al conductor mientras escribe el mensaje sin poder quitar esa expresión de su rostro. "Eso, lo de tu futura mujer. Me encanta".

Calcula que queda media hora para verlo. Para poder tocarlo, abrazarlo y sentir a Castle lo más cerca que puedan estar el uno del otro. Y cuando se da un par de minutos para concienciarse de que después de un mes va a volver a sentirse humana, una sensación de relajación despeja todas las tensiones que haya podido ocasionar su trabajo.

"Te lo recordare las veces que quieras, mi futura mujer".

—Mi… —iba a decir novio, pero rectifica— futuro marido —responde, sintiéndose más orgullosa que nunca.

* * *

Su respiración se agita, las manos le sudan y en cualquier momento perderá la capacidad de vocalizar cualquier cosa que salga por su boca. Ahí está, enfrente de la puerta, sintiéndose la cosa más pequeña del mundo y a la vez la más grande. El corazón golpea estrepitosamente contra su caja torácica e intenta regular su capacidad para moverse como un ser racional antes de que le dé un telele o algo parecido.

Vuelve a sacar el móvil, había esperado este momento para contestar el mensaje de Castle. "Recuerdamelo cuando nos veamos", escribe y se lo manda. Él no tarda en contestar y ella mira la pantalla, juguetona: "Escapate, tengo ganas de empezar". Se suelta el recogido que llevaba, dejando que su cabello caiga sobre sus hombros y sacudiendo su cabeza para darle un toque más informal.

"Si lo hago, estaras a la altura de cansarme tanto como para que me olvide hasta de mi nombre?". No puede verlo pero apostaría lo que quisiera a que está sonriendo con su mirada empapada en ese sugestivo encanto tan propio de él. Esa mirada que tanto le gusta a ella y él lo sabe. Se relame los labios, sabe que queda poco. "Te vas a olvidar hasta de quien eres", y su corazón casi sale volando por la garganta.

Es la hora.

"Pues no me hagas esperar mas y abre la puerta".

Cuenta mentalmente, preparándose. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

Y la puerta se abre. En el preciso instante en el que sus miradas se cruzan, Beckett siente que el tiempo pasa a ser algo abstracto y poco manejable y que, psicológicamente, han decidido apartarse hacia su propio mundo. Castle la mira de arriba a abajo, atónito, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces como si se le escapara algo, como si tuviera que pensar cómo reaccionar ante eso, mientras ella lo espera quieta, con sus labios desplegados en una amplia sonrisa —la más abierta que ha tenido en el último par de meses—.

Castle arquea una ceja mientras la sigue mirando como si buscara algo raro. Tiene que hacerlo un par de veces hasta convencerse a sí mismo de que no es un espejismo o algo parecido, que esa que está ahí es su novia —ahora prometida— y cuando aparentemente lo hace —a juicio de Beckett porque está acostumbrada a leer su expresión—, abre la boca para decir algo y quitarse ese peso de encima.

Pero ella no lo deja terminar y prefiere anticiparse a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Kate se echa sobre su cuerpo en un ligero salto, buscando sus labios con desesperación a tientas. Cuando lo hace, puede sentir los de Castle sonriendo sobre los suyos, sonriendo tanto que casi cuesta seguir besándolos, y ella sonríe también ante ese gesto. No puede evitar una reacción como esa; le encanta ser testigo de cómo el escritor se deshace emocionalmente gracias a ella. De cómo todo eso se le hace tan irresistible que no es capaz de contenerse y necesita demostrarlo de algún modo. Y podría vivir tranquilamente con esa especie de intercambio equivalente entre ambos.

Se separan y se miran a los ojos, todavía con esa sonrisa pegada en sus labios y los ojos brillantes, abiertos, observándose con admiración. Beckett lo empuja suavemente hasta que ambos se encuentran dentro del loft, agarrando su maleta, y con su pie cierra la puerta. No se dicen nada. No lo necesitan, ellos ya saben lo que hay; solo se limitan a acariciarse, respirar pesadamente, enamorarse de la atmósfera cautivadora que han recreado y babear indefinidamente. Ve a Castle negar de un lado para otro con la cabeza, suspirando, como si necesitara un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo.

—¿Sorpresa? —murmura ella, deslizando una mano y acariciándole el pelo con ella.

Beckett repara en que su mandíbula le tiembla y sigue sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra y casi le entra la risa. En algún momento parece que Castle se resigna y vuelve a estrecharla contra él, con fuerza, como si necesitara percibir todo el calor corporal que le es posible. Como si fuera su salvavidas. Sus bocas se unen, con más tranquilidad, pero con un hambre imperceptible que se va acrecentando a medida que profundizan el beso, recordándose a sí mismos cómo era la deliciosa sensación de sus lenguas explorándose.

Un segundo más sin tener el sabor del escritor impregnado en su boca y juraría que perdería toda la cordura. Es en este momento cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo echa de menos en su vida.

De que es esa necesidad inexplicable, pero primordial.

Beckett lo besa suavemente antes de terminar el contacto, apoyando su frente sobre la suya. Finalmente se siente cómoda. Se siente segura. Se siente en su hogar.

—Me encanta cuando le dan esos arrebatos, futura señora Castle —susurra, su aliento golpea sobre sus labios, sacándole una sonrisa. Le gusta que el escritor se tome al pie de la letra todo lo que ella le pida.  
—¿Sabes las ganas que tenía de ver a mi futuro marido? —afianza el contacto entre sus cuerpos, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Adora el olor de su colonia y se deja embriagar hasta percibir que ya ha sido suficiente.  
—Me lo imagino, pero hubiera quedado más bonito si te hubiera preparado una velada romántica o algo.  
—Qué más da —se encoge de hombros, volviendo a dejar un beso sobre sus labios—, con tenerte aquí, conmigo, me conformo —suspira, abrazándose a él.

Podría tirarse el resto de su vida así, dejando que el calor y la fragancia que transmiten el escritor la envuelva hasta no reconocer su propia persona. Después de pasarse tanto tiempo subsistiendo con esa carencia es como si algo la empujara a darse el tiempo que necesitase hasta que eso se normalizase en su vida.

—Dime, ¿cómo has conseguido escaparte?  
—Se me da bien mentir —responde, mordiéndose la lengua en una sonrisa traviesa. Castle arquea una ceja, divertido—. El caso es que tengo tres días libres.  
—He de reconocer que estoy sorprendido, señorita Beckett.

Ella se encoge de hombros, mordiéndose el labio. Mira a Castle, su mirada está impregnada en la absoluta felicidad; parece un niño pequeño. Ante ese gesto, Beckett se ve con la obligación de sincerarse. De recordarle por qué está ahí.

—Esto probablemente lo sepas, pero te echo muchísimo de menos, Castle. Muchísimo —repite. Las manos del escritor le acarician la espalda y sostienen su cintura con un anhelo acogedor, como si tenerla entre sus brazos fuera una exigencia tan vital como seguir respirando. En ese momento, Beckett se da cuenta de que ambos sufren por lo mismo.  
—Ya, te entiendo. Yo también me echaría de menos —ella se separa, observándole con suspicacia mientras arruga sus labios. Él sonríe de manera inocente, enseñando sus dientes—. Es broma.

Ella también sonríe. Es esa desesperación lo que le hacía falta para seguir despertándose por las mañanas. Esas pequeñas manías infantiles e insufribles de Castle que la ponían de los nervios, pero a la vez hacía que se derritiese de amor. Como ahora.

—Lo sé, no puedes vivir sin mí. Admítelo.  
Ladea su cabeza, torciendo su sonrisa con resignación— Qué le vamos a hacer. Eres mi kryptonita —Beckett suelta una carcajada ante la comparación, mirándole con los ojos en blanco. Castle deja un beso sobre la punta de su nariz para luego seguir hablando—. Mi kryptonita y mi futura mujer. ¿De verdad crees que lo iba a llevar tan bien? Quiero decir, sí, estoy hecho todo un héroe; fuerte, poderoso, esas cosas normales en nosotros, como Superman —relata, dándose aires de grandeza—. Pero te quiero, Kate.

Beckett sabe que Castle siempre ha sido demasiado altruista, tanto hasta llegar a ese punto en el que cualquier cosa que hiciera siguiendo ese modelo acabaría rozando algún intento de suicidio. Es así, y es una de las cosas que hicieron que se enamorara perdidamente de él. Pero también es algo que, de vez en cuando, le quita el sueño.

Pensar que, en algún momento del día, mientras ella está escalando puestos y haciéndose un hueco en la historia del ser humano, Castle estará castigándose de alguna manera por ser un poco más egoísta que de costumbre y desear que ella estuviera con él en Nueva York y no en la capital del país.

En los ojos de Castle se refleja esa desesperación. Ese castigo mental que ha empezado a hacerse por abrir demasiado la boca y sincerarse. Ella decide apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza rápidamente y le ayuda, uniendo sus bocas nuevamente, buscando llegar a ese punto en el que él vuelva a estar conforme consigo mismo. En el que el escritor no pueda encontrar una razón para seguir echándoselo en cara.

Y, por si acaso, cuando se separan, Beckett musita sobre sus labios—: Vale, pero yo te quiero más.  
—¿Quieres ver cómo este superhéroe te demuestra lo contrario? —la desafía. Ella se ríe suavemente.  
—No me vas a hacer entrar ahora en una conversación de besugos, Castle, así que ríndete. Además, prefiero hacer… otras cosas —propone, entonando su voz más seductiva.  
—Sí, es verdad. Estarás cansada y hambrienta. ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena? —se muerde el labio, muriéndose de la ternura que le induce ver ese lado tan atento y sobre protector de su novio.  
—No.  
—¿Segura?  
—Sí, en serio.  
—Bueno. Entonces voy a llevarte esto —se separa de ella para agarrar la maleta— a la habitación. Supongo que querrás dormir.  
—No —lo coge del brazo, deteniéndolo.  
—Ay, dios —ambos se ríen—. ¿Qué quieres entonces, Beckett?  
—¿Ahora mismo? —lo atrae tan bruscamente hacia su cuerpo que sus labios se rozan y sus alientos chocan— A ti.

Sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de los pliegues de los bajos de su camiseta, deslizándola por su cuerpo hasta poder ver el contorno de cada parte de su torso desnudo. No veía el día en el que llegase este momento, después de tanto tiempo durmiendo sin ninguna compañía en su cama. Observa su piel como si la analizase rigurosamente, ascendiendo en su recorrido hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Castle, penetrante y fija en ella, decorada con esa sugestiva sonrisa que la provoca y la incita a hacer más.

El escritor la ayuda, quitándosela con una sola mano, dejando el otro brazo reposar alrededor de la cintura de su novia, acercándola hacia él. Ella pasa ambas manos por su pecho, acariciando su piel. Cálida, confortable, como siempre ha sido pero ha ido olvidando con el paso de los días. Empuja su cuerpo hacia el interior, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, sin separarse demasiado. Le hace gracia el hecho de que una distancia mayor a un centímetro entre sus cuerpos resulta hasta dolorosa en ese momento.

—Vale, pero mañana te pienso traer el desayuno a la cama. No voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre —advierte, aprovechando la rapidez de todo eso para quitarle a ella su camisa, sin preocuparse demasiado de desabrocharle los botones.

Ni le importa, ya se compraría una nueva. Ahora mismo esa es su prioridad, Castle y todo lo que gira en torno a él.

—Trato hecho —musita antes de perder cualquier capacidad de raciocinio humana, lanzándose hacia sus labios.

A ciegas retroceden por su despacho, con el camino memorizado en la mente y esforzándose por hacer un croquis mental y no llevarse nada por delante, dando gracias a cualquier fuerza superior cuando los dos caen sobre la cama. Los dos se miran, como si intentasen recuperar el aliento y Beckett lo hace como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba. Castle se relame los labios, ella frunce el ceño, a la expectativa hasta que el escritor decide mover ficha y aprieta su cuerpo contra el de ella, buscando su cuello con urgente desesperación. Ella gime cuando nota sus labios y su lengua sobre su piel, humedeciéndola en una especie de proceso claramente ideado para volverla loca.

—Sí, definitivamente te he echado demasiado de menos —susurra como puede, casi atragantándose con su saliva.  
Se ríe suavemente— A este paso nos vamos a volver locos —se detiene en su clavícula, mordiéndola para luego apartar el tirante de su sujetador con sus dientes, dejando su hombro libre y al descubierto.  
—Tú ya me has vuelto loca.

Se encoge bajo su cuerpo y se aferra a su espalda, fuerte, como si tuviera la sensación de que en cualquier momento se fuera a caer y esa fuera su salvación. Los dedos del escritor se mueven ágiles y descienden a lo largo de su cintura, jugando con su piel, tocándola en una roce tan leve que parece electricidad estática. Sus manos se detienen en sus pantalones, ella desciende sus manos hasta estos y le ayuda a deshacerse de lo que ahora resulta una molestia algo inaguantable.

Después acaricia la parte anterior de sus muslos, sube hasta llegar a sus nalgas y hunde sus manos en esa porción de su cuerpo, suave y lentamente, como si quisiera dejar un intervalo de tiempo para que ambos se acostumbraran a ese contacto. Beckett suelta el aire, gruñendo y él sonríe sobre su cuello, dejando un suave beso. Luego se eleva hasta tener su rostro frente al suyo, ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, pero deseosos de dar el siguiente paso.

Ella atrapa su labio inferior con sus dientes, saboreándolo y puliéndolo con su lengua, dejándose embriagar por la sensación casi olvidada que se expandía por su cuerpo cuando la situación adquiría ese golpe de sensualidad y erotismo. Castle sigue ascendiendo en su recorrido hasta que sus dedos llegan al broche de su sujetador, deshaciéndose de él con una maestría que pasaría por un truco de magia. Beckett sonríe pícara al comprobar que su novio no ha perdido facultades y se reincorpora levemente para terminar de quitárselo.

Y en ese momento, Castle se queda inmóvil, admirando su cuerpo con esa fascinación hechizada, sonriendo tímidamente.

—¿Qué pasa?  
—Nada, que estás preciosa. Quiero decir, siempre lo estás pero… —resopla, empujándola con su propio cuerpo, ella se estremece cuando notan sus pechos desnudos subir y bajar al mismo ritmo, en esa perfecta armonía— voy a tardar en acostumbrarme a esto.  
—No lo hagas —ruega, uniendo sus bocas rápida pero irresistiblemente—. Solo por esto merece la pena seguir echándote de menos.

Él sonríe y se desliza hasta estar a la altura de sus pechos. Traza un ensalivado camino hasta tener su pezón sobre su boca, y ella nota como Castle lo atrapa con sus labios y lo succiona de la más libidinosa de las maneras. El ambiente se caldea, sus nervios se retuercen y ella se deja manejar recordando el portentoso don que tenía el escritor para matarla de placer haciendo un uso exclusivo de su boca. Lo nota endurecerse progresivamente a medida que su lengua dibuja formas traviesas sobre él, gimiendo ante la orgásmica sensación.

Beckett suelta su nombre en un gemido y el novelista se separa, volviendo al mismo procedimiento hasta tener su otro pezón entre sus labios, y continua hasta ser testigo de cómo ella termina de perder hasta el más ínfimo rasgo de cordura en su cuerpo. Continúa con ese juego seductor y no se detiene hasta oír que Beckett pronuncia su nombre entre suspiros al menos tres veces, al borde de la locura. En ese momento se levanta, Kate medio refunfuña, intentando buscar algún tipo de normalidad en su respiración y él deja un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de deshacerse de su propio pantalón y tirarlo a algún lado.

—Rick, _por favor_ —susurra, dejando que ese primitivo instinto hable por sí mismo. Él sonríe, complacido, bajando su vista hasta la última prenda que todavía yace en su cuerpo, resultando absurdamente molesta.

Él lleva sus manos a esa zona, deshaciéndose de ella y observando a su musa como dios la trajo al mundo. Se relame los labios y Beckett es capaz de leer su expresión, cifrada por una multitud de inexplicables sensaciones. Parecida a la que debe de tener ella en estos momentos, supone. Muy parecida. Ambos parecen no tener muchas ganas de seguir dando ese margen de tiempo y seguir alimentando la angustia por sentirse.

No hay necesidad de alargar más la duración de esa barrera. No cuando han tenido un mes y pico para hacerlo. Eso ya ha sido suficiente.

Se inclina hacia su cuerpo y lleva su mano al centro de todo ese interés, rozando sus genitales, tentativo. Ella suelta un gruñido, como si fuera una exigencia y en un momento dado, nota ese mismo roce, acompañado de dos dedos que se introducen dentro de ella. Su interior se contrae, ella se deshace de todas las maneras y profana el ambiente con un gemido que casi parece un grito. Él se mueve con agilidad como si hubiera nacido para esto, provocando que Beckett se pierda en ese mundo cuyo centro de gravedad es Castle y todo lo referente a él, y lo demás deja de existir.

En ese momento deja de ver y oír nada. Solo sentir. Sentir la temperatura de su habitación elevándose hasta igualar la temperatura de sus cuerpos, sentir su alrededor meciéndose como si fuera el océano y la ferviente y deseada sensación que le produce esa manera que tiene el escritor de elevarla al infinito con solo un par de dedos.

Nota su irregular respiración sobre su cuello cuando va a pulirlo a base de caricias con sus labios y besos húmedos y eternos sobre su piel, y todo parece fuego. Fuego y el aroma seductivo a necesidad. No deja de ahogar gemidos hasta que Castle se detiene y saca sus dedos, y en ese momento Beckett es capaz de coordinar un par de pensamientos que se han mantenido ajenos hasta este momento y musitar como si fuera una súplica:

—Te necesito. Ya.  
El escritor besa su cuello por última vez— No sé si me quedarán preservativos.

Casi le entra la risa al recordar cómo la cantidad se iba menguando antes de irse a DC. Te mereces una despedida a la altura de los acontecimientos, le decía Castle. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy con la píldora —Castle suspira, aliviado.

Se acomoda entre sus piernas, puede notar su erección presionando contra ella. Casi en un acuerdo mutuo, deciden dejar de alargar eso mucho más y terminan de acercarse, sintiendo al escritor introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella. Se sumergen en ese mundo de ensueño, donde todo adquiere una vibración más explosiva, más febril, más ellos. Castle estrecha su cuerpo, agarrándola por los hombros mientras ella clava sus dedos en su espalda, y siente la danza comenzar.

Sus caderas se chocan y sus cuerpos se mueven bailando al son de la misma canción; todo regido bajo la misma regla. Sus respiraciones adquieren la misma velocidad, sus cuerpos se amoldan y están tan juntos que todo lo perteneciente a su entorno se convierte en vacío y ellos, en los dioses de ese universo. Hunde su rostro en su cuello, oyendo cada uno de los suspiros que Castle suelta por su boca, agitados, como si tampoco pudiera con la magnitud del momento. Como si se les quedara demasiado grande para lo pequeños que son. Pero ellos deciden desafiar todo eso y aumentan el ritmo de ese baile.

Siguen manteniendo ese ritmo elevado hasta que nota su cuerpo alcanzando ese anhelado clímax, a punto de dar por terminado todo eso. Castle susurra su nombre tres o cuatro veces más, como si no supiera hacer otra cosa y ella asciende su mano hacia su nuca, hundiendo sus dedos entre su pelo, ahora húmedo por el sudor. Sus cuerpos se encogen a la vez, sosteniéndose como si se fuera a caer y gimen por última vez, encorvándose durante un momento y exhalando el aire a la vez, deteniéndose.

En ese momento, caminando sobre la bóveda de todas las sensaciones que se pueden experimentar, Kate Beckett se siente plena. Feliz. Necesitaba tener a Castle tan cerca que no supiera si, en realidad, forma parte de su propio cuerpo.

Después de castigándose durante todo ese tiempo y viviendo con su ausencia todas las noches, lo necesitaba verdaderamente.

Se quedan un rato así, quietos, temblando y restableciendo sus capacidades, dotándose de un intimismo más afectivo. Abandonan su propio mundo y bajan al real, recuperando sus sentidos lenta pero plenamente. Al menos lo suficiente como para ser conscientes de que siguen vivos y en la habitación del escritor.

—Eso ha sido… —murmura, con esfuerzo, en un golpe de aliento.  
—¿Increíble? ¿Maravilloso? —ella pone sus ojos en blanco y el escritor eleva su mirada hasta tener su rostro enfrente del suyo. Siente sus respiraciones chocar contra sus labios— ¿Toda una divinidad?  
—No te lo creas tanto —une sus labios con los de Castle, en un beso tierno.  
—No me lo negarás. ¿O sí? —le cuestiona, preocupado. Ella se ríe.  
—Está bien, por ser hoy dejaré que te lo creas. Pero no te acostumbres.

Castle la mira, victorioso, para luego separar sus cuerpos y tumbarse a su lado. Pasa un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y la detective se ladea levemente para sentir el pecho del escritor sobre su espalda. Echaba en falta la sensación de su cuerpo cálido y desnudo pegado al suyo, y esa inconfundible línea húmeda emergiendo entre sus cuerpos. Esa en a que no sabía si era del sudor del escritor o del suyo, o de los dos. Y le encantaba vivir con esa duda.

—Kate —murmura sobre su hombro, dejando un par de besos a los largo de este para terminar en su nuca.  
—¿Mmm?  
—Quería recordarte que te he jurado amor eterno.  
—¿Ahora te vas a poner cursi, Castle? —suelta una carcajada, en el fondo se está derritiendo de amor. No lo dice en voz alta, pero lo está haciendo.  
—Pues sí, ¿algún problema con eso, señorita Beckett —dentro de poco— Castle? —especifica, divertido. Ella se recoge en su pecho, acomodándose y dejando que su olor se impregne de todas las maneras sobre su piel.

Ladea la cabeza lo justo para tener los labios del escritor rozándose contra los suyos, buscando un beso antes de seguir hablando.

—Sí. Que estoy deseando que llegue el día en que te lo pueda jurar a ti.

Y los dos sonríen, pasando el tiempo que les resta a base de roces y esos gestos afectivos hasta que se dejan llevar por el sueño.


End file.
